dt_gw2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cinaira Ebonrose
'Cinaira Ebonrose '(1050 AE - 1325 AE) was the founder of Dragon Tales and the Loremaster before her daughter, Cailan Ebonrose. She found her death at the hands of an assassin during The Battle of Valley Keep. Biography 'Childhood' Cinaira was born in 1050 AE and grew up in Ascalon City, that was both the cultural centre and largest city in the Kingdom of Ascalon. She had always been a quick study and loved devouring the various books in the libraries, until about the age of fourteen when she had read all there was to read in the city. She decided to head out of the city gates. Traveling through Lakeside County, Cinaira stumbled upon Ashford Abbey right outside the little town of Ashford. Ashford Abbey was one of the abbeys where Monks could be found, and it was one of the various entrances to the Ascalonian Catacombs that spanned under all of Ascalon. Cinaira was suprised at the power of the Monks there and the happiness they brought with their divine powers, and thus began her training there as a Monk under the guidance of Sister Melene Shieldmender. Through the guidance of Melene Shieldmender, Cinaira quickly developped through her studies. Her powers as a Monk led her throughout the Kingdom to various cities such as Rin, Surmia and Drascir, where she brought her healing skills to both the common citizenship and the nobility as Ascalon. Around her 18th birthday, a noble visited her at her new home in Regent Valley, and raised her into nobility, making her family the "House of Ebonrose". 'The Searing and a new beginning' In 1070 AE, the Guild Wars ended abruptly with the coming of a new threat: the Charr from the north. Several cities north of The Great Wall were quickly overrun and all soldiers were quickly posted at the wall to defend the southern part of the kingdom. Cinaira herself assisted in repelling the Charr in her own way: healing the soldiers and loyaly paying her taxes to the efforts. During this time, there was a smaller rebellion going on against King Adelbern. King Adelbern was originally not of royal blood, but was a soldier who earned the respect of the entire kingdom for his heroism in the Guild Wars. The last Ascalonian king before him almost made Ascalon bankrupt by giving money to all kinds of guilds. Cinaira, who had recently formed a small guild herself with a group of friends, quickly responded to this threat and together with her guild she began to take out such royalist renegades. Then, the Searing came. Her estate in Regent Valley was completely destroyed and she quickly found herself overrun by Charr, but she managed to prevail and take them out. Still reeling from the effects of the Searing, she packed what was left of her belongings and set out to Ascalon City. Traveling to Ascalon City made her realize what the Charr had done to her beloved homeland, and in Ascalon City she lend her aid to the Ascalonian Vanguard, a organisation led by Prince Rurik of Ascalon. Eventually came the time that the good prince was banished by as ever-growing insaniny of King Adelbern, who had not been the same ever since the Charr destroyed Ascalon. As Rurik led the Ascalonian Migration over the Shiverpeak Mountains, Cinaira and those few friends from her guild who had survived the Searing helped the Ascalonian Vanguard in leading the citizens over the mountains. As they arrived in the Dwarven town of Grooble's Gulch, they became stuck for three days. Cinaira her friends and guild members had all died at the hands of the rebellious Stone Summit, with whom the Dwarves of Deldrimor were in a civil war with. It was during these three days, she met a lady from Kryta called Alineare. Alineare of Kryta explained Cinaira of the White Mantle and the Shining Blade and the civil war in Kryta, and after three days Alineare decided to join Dragon Tales and travel together with Cinaira in Kryta. After they arrived in Kryta, Cinaira and Alineare settled down in Lion's Arch and expanded the guild to therefore unseen power and size. They wouldn't be heard of until 1090 AE, although there were rumours of a traveling Monk and Elementalist, assisting all those who needed help, traveling all over the world. 'The Foefire' In 1090 AE, Cinaira had joined up the Ebon Vanguard with Alineare of Kryta. They were stationed at the walls of Ebonhawke when the Foefire happened, something they could see from even this distance of Ascalon City. Ebonhawke was out of the Foefire's range. It was also during this time that Cinaira found an ancient Seer tome filled with riddles. Together, they set out to once more travel the world to try and uncover these riddles and see that they mean, taking them to far places such as Thunderhead Keep, Drakkar Lake and the remainders of Orr. 'The Elder Dragons' By 1120 AE, they failed to uncover all of the riddles and Primordus, the first Elder Dragon, rose. Jormag also rose in 1165 AE, causing them to travel to the Far Shiverpeaks to assist the Norn in fighting the Elder Dragon's minions, but to no avail. The Norn were driven south, and Cinaira and Alineare with them. It was during this time that they began preparing Dragon Tales for the Elder Dragons, fighting them wherever their minions would appear. Cinaira suspected that there were more Elder Dragons, and in 1219 AE she was proved right as Zhaitan rose and the Kingdom of Orr rose from the sea, flooding Lion's Arch and driving Cinaira and Alineare from their home in the city. After this, Cinaira and Alineare packed all their belongings and set for the Shiverpeaks, and after a quick stop at Durmand Priory they traveled further until they eventually arrived in now Charr-controlled Ascalon. Avoiding to get captured, they arrived in Ebonhawke and settled down there. 'Children' It was in Ebonhawke that Cinaira would give birth to Cailan Ebonrose in 1306 AE and Ardara Ebonrose in 1308 AE from a unknown father. Cinaira raised her daughters together with Alineare in peace, save behind the strong walls of Ebonhawke. After a while Cailan wanted to learn the ancient ways of the Monk, who had all but died out between then and now. Cinaira began to slowly teach her. In 1318 AE, Alineare set out in the world on a mission without Cinaira, although keeping frequent contact. She hasn't been seen yet, but Cinaira still receives letters and writes her back. In 1320 AE, Kralkatorrik rose, nearly killing all of Ebonhawke through the Ogre Revolt. After this event, Cailan packed her belongings and went to live in the city of Divinity's Reach in Kryta where she saw her older daughter Cailan become 18 years old. The Battle of Valley Keep and death Main article: The Battle of Valley Keep Appearance Personality Skills and Abilities Quotes *"For Ascalon and the wall!" *"Balthazar gives us strength when we are weak; Dwayna soothes our hurt." *"Faith is both my shield and my sword!" *"Your sins are beyond the grace of the gods!" *"Give my regards to Grenth; you'll be needing it where you are going..." Trivia Category:Character Profile Category:Dragon Tales Category:Deceased Character Category:Human Category:House of Ebonrose